schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ewald Borsody
Ewald Borsody ist ein Schurke aus Hearts of Stone, der ersten Erweiterung des 2015 erschienenen Videospiels The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Ewald ist ein Bruder des reichen Horst Borsody, wurde aber von diesem in den Untergrund getrieben und um sein Erbe gebracht. Jahre lang wollte Ewald Rache und entwickelt schließlich einen Plan, in die Schatzkammer seines Bruders einzubrechen um aus dieser das wahre Testament ihres Vaters zu entwenden und sein rechtmäßiges Erbe einfordern. Zu diesem Zweck versammelt Ewald eine Gruppe, zu der auch der Hexer Geralt gehört, was schließlich zu einer finalen Konfrontation der Brüder in der Schatzkammer des Borsody-Auktionshauses führt. Biographie Vergangenheit Ewald wurde als Sohn des reichen Maximilian Borsody in die reiche redanische Borsody-Kaufmannsfamilie geboren. Er war der Bruder von Horst Borsody, doch die beiden vertrugen sich nie miteinander. Ewald war ein Lebemann und verprasste sein Gold zum Ärger von Horst im Kartenspiel oder für Prostituierte. Horst hingegen war ein solch sturer, egoistischer und elitärer Mann, dass ihr Vater Max Ewald vorzog und auch plante, ihm das Auktionshaus der Familie zu vererben. Um sicherzustellen, dass seine Söhne sich nach seinem Tod nicht gegenseitig bekriegen oder sogar umbringen würden, ließ Max eine Klausel in sein Testament eintragen, dass sich beide Söhne jedes Jahr einmal die Hand reichen müssten und dass das Auktionshaus ansonsten verkauft werden müsste. Nichtsdestotrotz befand Horst seinen Bruder Ewald als unwürdig, die Famlilengeschäfte zu leiten. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters erklärte er sich zum neuen Familienoberhaupt und verstieß Ewald erfolgreich aus der Familie. Ewald versuchte mehrere Male, Horst bei der Stadtwache anzuzeigen, doch wurde jedes Mal abgelehnt. Daher war Ewald gezwungen, sein Schicksal verbittert hinzunehmen. Die folgenden Jahre lebte Ewald in völliger Armut - zeitweise sogar in der Kanalisation - während Horst das Testament seines Vaters geheimhielt und in einer Schatulle - Max Borsodys Haus - in der Schatzkammer des Auktionshauses versteckte. Ewald wurde in den folgenden fünfzehn Jahren zu einem verbitterten Mann und einem Kleinkriminellen in der Unterwelt der Stadt. Er plante Rache an seinem Bruder und wollte seine ihm zustehende Position zurückerlangen. Zu diesem Zweck begann er, einen Einbruch in das Auktionshaus zu planen um die Dokumente und das Testament seines Vaters an sich zu bringen. Eine Operationszentrale war der Kellerraum eines Kräuterkundlers nahe Oxenfurt. Planung des Raubs Während seiner Ausspähungen betritt Ewald getarnt das Auktionshaus und bekommt mit, wie Horst eine lautstarke Diskussion mit dem Hexer Geralt von Riva führt und diesen aus dem Haus wirft, nachdem dieser sich nach Maximilian Borsodys Haus erkundigt hat. Ewald nutzt die Gelegenheit und spricht Geralt daraufhin auf der Straße an. Geralt fragt genervt, wer Ewald ist, woraufhin dieser antwortet, dass er Geralts Partner ist, wenn alles gut läuft. Er erklärt, dass er überhört hat, dass Geralt auf Max Borsodys Haus aus ist und dass er ihm deshalb einen Vorschlag zu machen hat. Da Horst Geralt niemals in die Schatzkammer lassen wird, schlägt Ewald einen Raub vor und rät Geralt, den Kräuterkundler vor Oxenfurt aufzusuchen. Er nennt Geralt das Losungswort und tritt dann davon. Geralt nimmt die Einladung wahr und taucht einige Zeit später in dem Keller auf, in dem Ewald seine Planungen betreibt. Ewald ist zufrieden, den Hexer zu sehen und behauptet zur Begrüßung, dass sie ein gemeinsames Ziel haben und beide etwas aus Horsts Schatzkammer wollen. Er erklärt Geralt, dass er im Verlauf des letzten Jahres einen Plan zum Einbruch in die Kammer ausgearbeitet hat und fragt Geralt, ob dieser dabei ist. Auf weitere Fragen Geralts reagiert Ewald ausweichend und verschweigt auch weiterhin seine wahre Identität. Auch weitere Informationen verschweigt er, bis Geralt zugesagt hat, beim Raub mitzumachen. Nachdem Geralt seine Zustimmung gegeben hat, erklärt Ewald jedoch seinen Plan. Er offenbart detailliertes Wissen über die Patroullien der Stadtwache in der Gegend und erklärt, dass sie das Auktionshaus durch den Turm betreten werden. Ferner erklärt Ewald, dass sie noch zwei weitere Komplizen ermöglichen, die ihnen das Erklimmen des Turms und die Öffnung der Panzertür ermöglichen. Er verrät, dass er möchte, dass Geralt die weiteren Mitglieder des Bruchs anheuert und offenbart, dass er die Akrobatin Eveline Gallo, den Halbling Hugo Hoff, den Zwergen-Sprengmeister Casimir Bassi und den Schlösserknacker Quinto als mögliche Kandidaten ausgemacht hat und Geralt aussuchen soll, wen er mitnehmen will. Darüber hinaus fordert Ewald auch, dass Geralt die redanischen Patroullien dezimiert, da sie sonst mit Sicherheit entdeckt werden. Geralt besteht darauf, dass im Zuge des Raubs niemand stirbt, doch Ewald behauptet, dass Geralt die Wachen ja auch nicht töten muss; es benötigt lediglich eine Unpässlichkeit, die sie vom Wachehalten abhält. Er erklärt, dass Geralt den Koch der Garnison überzeugen sollte, den Wachen etwas ins Essen zu mischen und entlässt ihn daran, um sich um die Aufgaben zu kümmern. Raubzug im Auktionshaus Nachdem Geralt mit den angeheuerten Verbündeten zurückgekehrt ist und die Patroullien in Oxenfurt dezimiert hat, offenbart Ewald den versammelten Anwesenden, wie es weitergehen soll. Er erklärt sofort, dass jetzt der letzte Zeitpunkt ist, um die Gruppe zu verlassen, und erklärt dann den Plan, nachdem alle geblieben sind. Er erklärt auch, dass er im Auktionshaus selbst keine Wachen vermutet und dass sie das Auktionshaus durch einen Geheimgang verlassen werden. Auf die Frage, warum sie den Geheimgang nicht nutzen um hineinzukommen, verrät Ewald, dass er nur den Teil des Geheimgangs kennt, der aus dem Auktionshaus führt, dass er aber trotz langer Suche nicht weiß, wo in Oxenfurt der Geheimgang endet. Nachdem alles geklärt ist und Ewald auch versprochen hat, Masken zu besorgen, warnt er die Gruppe mit Nachdruck, dass er sie alle töten wird, wenn irgendjemand auf den Gedanken kommt, zu reden. Schließlich ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen und die Einbrecher treffen sich gegen Mitternacht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Mithilfe von Eveline Gallo, die den Turm problemlos erklimmen und ein Seil hinunterlassen kann, gelingt es allen Mitgliedern der Gruppe, den Turm zu erklimmen und darüber den Dachboden des Auktionshauses zu erreichen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kommt es jedoch zu Komplikationen, da das Auktionshaus entgegen Ewalds Informationen nicht verlassen ist. Die überraschten Mitarbeiter rufen die Wache, so dass die Gruppe sich mit der redanischen Stadtwache herumschlagen muss. Im Gegensatz zu Geralt und Eveline, die niemanden töten wollen und darum Holzschwerter verwenden, hat Ewald keinerlei Skrupel und kämpft mit echten Waffen. Schließlich sind die Wachen im Auktionshaus besiegt, doch Horst hat sich in der Schatzkammer verbarrikadiert. Darüberhinaus hat ein Mitarbeiter des Auktionshauses eine Glocke betätigt und so die Kaserne alarmiert. Wutentbrannt rammt Ewald dem Mann sein Schwert durch den Körper und nimmt einen weiteren Mitarbeiter als Geisel, während die Stadtwache vor dem Auktionshaus aufkreuzt. Indem er diesen Mann als Geisel nimmt, kann er den Anführer der Wache zu Verhandlungen zwingen und der Gruppe so Zeit erkaufen, um die Panzertür der Schatzkammer zu öffnen. Sollte Geralt in den Verhandlungen mit dem Wachmann scheitern, stürmt die Wache das Gebäude. In diesem Fall stößt Ewald die Geisel von sich und es kommt zu einem Kampf mit den Wachen, bevor die verbliebene Gruppe - Eveline flieht in jedem Fall zu diesem Zeitpunkt - in den Keller hinabsteigt. Konfrontation mit Horst Nachdem es der Gruppe gelungen ist, die Panzertüren der Schatzkammer zu öffnen, gelingt es ihnen, dort Horst und seine Leibwache zu konfrontieren. Dieser schreit, dass sie ja nicht wissen, mit wem sie sich anlegen, doch Ewald tritt vor und behauptet, dass er dies nur zu gut weiß. Er nimmt seine Maske ab und gibt sich zu Horsts Schock als dessen Bruder zu erkennen. Er erklärt allen Anwesenden, dass sein Ziel Rache an Horst für dessen Verrat und die erniedrigenden Jahre des Lebens in der Kanalisation ist. Er schreit, dass ihr Vater ihm das Auktionshaus vererbt hat, doch Horst ruft verächtlich, dass Ewald alles, was sie eingenommen haben, verspielt und verhurt hat und sieht seine Handlungen somit gerechtfertigt. Horst sieht nun eine Chance und ruft Ewalds Verbündeten zu, dass sie sich ihm anschließen sollen und dass er ihnen im Gegenzug geben wird, was sie wollen. Die Reaktion ist davon abhängig, wer Ewald begleitet. Während Geralts Entscheidung vom Spieler abhängig ist, wird Quinto Ewald verraten und sich Horst anschließen, während Casimir Ewald weiterhin unterstützen wird. Wenn Geralt sich Horst anschließt, kommt es zu einem Duell mit dem verbitterten Ewald, in dem Ewald schließlich unterliegt und niedergeschlagen wird. Süffisant tritt Horst an seinen gefallenen Bruder heran und ruft höhnisch, dass sich sogar seine Verbündeten gegen ihn wenden. Er erklärt aber, dass sie nach wie vor Brüder sind und er Ewald unter der Bedingung vergeben wird, dass dieser ihn als Familienoberhaupt anerkennt und vor ihm kniet. Er hält seine ausgestreckte Faust aus und fordert, dass Ewald seinen Siegelring küsst, doch während er sich vorbeugt, zieht Ewald ein verstecktes Messer und will Horst erdolchen. Dieser hat das jedoch vorhergesehen, fängt die Hand ab und schlägt Ewald wütend nieder. Bevor er seinen Bruder zu Tode prügeln kann, hält Geralt ihn auf und Horst tritt zurück. Als Geralt sich abwendet, hebt Horst jedoch das Messer seines Bruders auf, wirbelt herum und rammt es ihm in die Brust. Seinen Leibwachen ruft er zu, dass sie Ewalds Leiche für die Beerdigung vorbereiten sollen, damit er der Familie nicht noch mehr Schande einbringen kann. Wenn Geralt sich stattdessen entscheidet, bei Ewald zu bleiben, lehnt er Horsts Bestechungsversuch verächtlich ab. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Ewald und Geralt Horst und seine Verbündeten besiegen können. Horst selbst attackiert Geralt, wird aber von ihm entwaffnet und mit dem Aard-Zeichen zu Boden gestoßen. Hämisch nimmt Ewald Horsts Schwert an sich und hebt es auf. Er behauptet düster, dass er die Sache gerne anders geregelt und Horst auf die Straße geworfen hätte, dass es nun aber wohl anders laufen wird. Verzweifelt bettelt Horst um Gnade und tatsächlich scheint Ewald bereit, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Er fordert, dass Horst ihm alles überschreibt, was er besitzt, und nur mit dem, was er am Leib trägt, verschwindet. Geschockt fleht Horst, dass Ewald ihn wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit mitnehmen lässt, woraufhin dieser völlig die Fassung verliert. Er schreit, dass er wegen Horst fünfzehn Jahre wie ein Tier in der Kanalisation gelebt hat und dass dieser es wirklich wagt, ihn anzubetteln. Er hebt einen goldenen Kerzenhalter von einem Tisch auf und als Horst dankbar Anstalten macht, ihn anzunehmen, stürzt Ewald sich auf seinen Bruder und schlägt ihm damit den Schädel ein. Geralt hält Ewald davon ab, Horst den finalen Schlag zu verpassen, doch als es scheint, als hätte Ewald sich beruhigt und Geralt von ihm ablässt, stürzt Ewald sich ein zweites Mal auf den tödlich verwundeten Bruder und beendet sein Leben mit einem letzten brutalen Schlag. Nachdem die Feinde besiegt sind, tritt Geralt an Ewald heran und fordert Max Borsodys Haus ein. Ewald erklärt jedoch, dass er fürchtet, dass Geralt dies nicht erhalten kann, da es wichtige Dokumente - darunter das Testament seines Vaters - beinhaltet. Ewald erklärt das Haus für tabu und als Geralt warnt, dass Ewald ihn nicht provozieren soll, antwortet Ewald selbstsicher, dass Geralt verwundet und erschöpft ist und seine Chancen daher gut stehen. Es kommt daher zu einer weiteren Entscheidung Geralts. Wenn Geralt Ewalds erneuten Betrug als Anlass nimmt, ihn anzugreifen, kommt es zu einem Kampf in dem Ewald schließlich von Geralt getötet wird. Geralt kann aber auch eine Einigung vorschlagen - Geralt bekommt das Haus, während Horst die Papiere darin behält - was zur Folge hat, dass die beiden sich gütlich einigen und beide Parteien bekommen, was sie wollen. In diesem Fall verlassen Ewald und Geralt das Haus gemeinsam durch den Geheimgang und landen in einer leerstehenden Hütte am Ufer von Oxenfurt. Zum Abschied zischt Geralt ihm nur zu, dass die Nummer für Ewald wirklich knapp war und er nur um Haaresbreite Geralts Zorn überlebt hat. Ewald hingegen rät ihm, dass er Monsteringredienzen immer zu einem guten Preis in seinem Auktionshaus verkaufen können wird und zieht seiner Wege. Galerie EwaldErwartetGeralt.jpg|Ewald fängt Geralt ab EwaldSchmiedetPläne.jpg|Ewald schmiedet Pläne EwaldEmpfängtGeralt.jpg|Ewald empfängt Geralt EwaldGeraltPlanen.jpg|Ewald erklärt Geralt den Plan EwaldGeraltPläne.jpg|Ewald und Geralt planen weiter EwaldMöglichePartner.jpg|Ewald stellt Geralt die möglichen Partner vor EwaldMaskiert.jpg|Ewald mit seiner Maske EwaldHatGeisel.jpg|Ewald nimmt eine Geisel EwaldInSchatzkammer.jpg|Ewald in der Schatzkammer HorstBesiegtEwald.jpg|Horst besiegt Ewald EwaldTot.jpg|Ewalds Leiche nach seinem Tod durch Horst EwaldKonfrontation.jpg|Ewald konfrontiert Geralt EwaldFinaleKonfrontation.jpg|Ewald will das Haus nicht aufgeben Navigation en:Ewald Borsodi Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:The Witcher-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung